


Soft Touch

by CammieBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly fluff, Coran is a MASSIVE dick, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Hunk being super considerate, Hunk is super supportive, Lance is kind of a dick, Little bit of angst, M/M, Pining, Shiro and Pidge are cool, but he gets over it, he'll probably get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieBella/pseuds/CammieBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team finds out Keith is a Galra, the response is mixed to say the least, but one person stands by him from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimmykimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/gifts).



> This was requested by tumblr user BimmyKimmy to fill the Hunk/Keith void even though it actually kind of makes sense. Enjoy!

It’s been a day since they realised.

Keith had gotten hurt - badly hurt, they all thought for a moment that he wouldn’t make it. On the way to the healing pod he had started to change, a purple glow covering him until it receded and left them with…

With a _Galran_.

Shiro nearly dropped him, and Lance actually did. He wouldn’t touch him again after that, so it was up to Hunk to help Shiro get him to the chamber. Coran tried to stop them, but Shiro just pushed him out of the way and kept moving forwards like a man possessed, while Hunk just tried to make sure Keith’s injuries didn’t get any worse.

After he had gotten him safely to the pod, Shiro had left, not once looking back. Pidge was still working on repairing the Lions, and Allura had pulled Coran away, not looking at all happy.

That left Hunk to watch over Keith, to make sure someone was there for him when he woke up.

He couldn’t deny being a little conflicted - the Galran were awful, but this… this was _Keith_.

Keith who frowned most of the time but still laughed at his dumb jokes. Keith who really, really loved his cooking, Keith who was the first to help Shiro escape, Keith who followed his gut to the location of a Lion that wasn’t even his _own_.

This was Keith. A Paladin. A member of their team. Their _friend_. Hunk would die before letting him wake up alone.

Over the 24 hours it took Keith to heal, the only other person to visit him was Shiro. Keith was almost completely healed, and back to his regular self. Hunk watched carefully as Shiro just stood in front of the chamber, arms crossed, frowning heavily. Trying to figure out how things were now.

Hunk had to assume Pidge didn’t know, or was being barred from entry, or something. He couldn’t be the only one who cared.

He _couldn’t_ be.

As soon as the pod opens, and Keith falls to his knees, Hunk is there to catch him, moving quicker than anyone would have thought possible across the room to stop his friend from smacking headfirst into the floor.

“Ugh…” Keith groans, fingers digging into Hunk’s arms as he comes to, trying to get his bearings.

“Good morning, sleepy-head.” Hunk smiles, putting as much warmth into it as he possibly can. Maybe the knot of worry in his chest won’t go away, but he can at least ease Keith’s own troubles.

“What… happened? Where is everyone?” Keith asks, still groggy. He sits back slowly, rubbing at his eyes. Hunk hesitates before letting go of his arms.

“You were hurt when Red Lion crashed. You’ve been healing for a whole day.” His smile goes tense.

“Did everyone make it back okay? Where are the others?” Keith asks again, getting more and more frantic. Hunk sighs heavily and rests his hands on Keith’s shoulders, pressing him back down so he’s sitting completely on the ground.

“Keith… on the way here… you… you changed. Into a Galra. The others, they…” Keith goes pale, and Hunk’s heart breaks a little. All his friend can do is sit there, trying to process, trying to think of something, _anything_ he can do, but what _can_ he do? What can you do to make things better when you’ve been lying to your team about something this big?

Keith’s eyes focus on Hunk, kind, gentle, huge Hunk who could crush him easily, and fear spikes through him. Hunk recognises it instantly, and before Keith can run, he pulls him right up against his chest and presses his face into his hair.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay.” He whispers.

This isn’t how he expected it to be. Why is Hunk trying to reassure him? He should be afraid. He’s just found out he’s been living with the enemy.

Keith’s short laugh turns into a sob, and soon he’s clutching Hunk’s back and screaming into his chest, hot tears flooding down his cheeks and that damned purple light surrounding him. And Hunk keeps holding him, even strokes his hair, whispering reassurances and just letting him cry, letting him scream, letting him hold as tight as he needs to.

This is Keith.

Keith the Galra, Keith their teammate, Keith their friend.

Hunk will not abandon him.

~•~

It’s almost an hour before Keith’s sobs subside, and he slumps against Hunk’s chest, exhausted. Hunk lets him stay there for a moment longer, just breathing deeply and still clinging onto him like his life depends on it. Maybe it does. Hunk would be lying if he said he had any idea what awaited them in the main hub of the ship.

In the end, he doesn’t need to prompt Keith; he raises his head slowly on his own, eyes downcast, and murmurs:

“We… should go and see the others.”

“Right.” Hunk nods.

Keith tries to stand, and when he wobbles, Hunk is at his elbow, keeping him gently upright. How could he ever have been _afraid_ of _him_?

The corridors of The Castle of Lions have never felt colder, more unwelcoming. Alone, Keith would have run, never left the healing pod, but Hunk’s presence at his side is warm and strong. He can do this. No matter what, he can _do_ _this_ , so long as Hunk doesn’t abandon him.

Still, he stops them in front of the final set of doors. Hunk turns to face him, and that knot in his chest tightens. Keith still hasn’t changed back. Hunk thought that the walk would have given him time to calm down, but bright yellow eyes are staring, frightened, up at him.

This would have been easier if he’d looked human.

“I’m right here.” He says, and smiles, and Keith finds it in him to press that button and open the doors.

Waiting on the other side are the Paladins, Allura and Coran. At the sound of the doors sliding open, all eyes turn to them. This is good. Hunk’s glad that the first time most of them see Keith is with Hunk by his side, supporting him. Maybe this’ll help convince them that this isn’t a bad thing.

“So it’s true…” Pidge murmurs, her eyes fixed on Keith.

“He shouldn’t be here.” Lance says. His voice is empty, void of anger, and of warmth. He had come to love Keith, Hunk knows, even started to accept those feelings. He can’t imagine how Lance must be feeling right now.

At Lance’s words, Keith flinches back, even as his grip tightens on Hunk’s arm. Hunk moves so he’s stood in front of him, protecting him.

“He belongs here. He’s a Paladin.”

“He’s a _Galra_.” Coran spits, and Hunk’s arm comes up, one more way of making sure none of them can lay a hand on Keith.

“The Red Lion chose him. It let him pilot it. _He’s one of us_.” He insists, and Lance scoffs.

“He’s one of _them_.”

“Name one time he helped them over us!” Hunk doesn’t mean to raise his voice, it just kind of… happens. Hurt flashes across Lance’s face for just a second before it goes completely blank.

“Whatever.” He mutters, standing and stalking out of the room.

“He can’t stay here.” Coran’s still scowling, and Keith whimpers, so softly only Hunk can hear him.

“If you make him leave then I’ll leave too.” Hunk threatens.

“ _Hunk_!” Pidge looks at him in panic.

“Hunk be reasonable-” Allura pleads, but he won’t have it. Have they really all abandoned him?

“I _am_ being reasonable! You’ve all lost your minds! This is _not_ a bad thing! Sure, it’s not good, but this is _Keith_.” Somehow, that feels like the best and only explanation.

“This is a _very bad_ thing! The enemy is aboard our ship-” He cuts Coran off immediately.

“ ** _Keith is not the enemy_**!” Hunk bellows, and the silence that follows seems to ring with his voice. This is more than just raising his voice. Finally, Shiro speaks up.

“A decision must be made, but there’s no need to make it now. We need to take some time to process this. Hunk, take Keith to his room. Coran, you leave them both be. I’ll talk to Lance.” And with that, he’s gone.

“That is unacceptable!” Hunk doesn’t wait around to hear what else Coran has to say, instead leading Keith through the room and out the door with a hand on his back and a dangerous look on his face. For all his anger, Coran doesn’t come close.

In Keith’s room, the boy in question collapses down onto his bed, head dropping into his hands.

“Keith?” Hunk asks worriedly, taking a step forwards.

“Why?” Keith croaks.

“Huh?”

“Why don’t you hate me? The others all do.” He shouldn't ask, but he can't help it. The need to know far outweighs his fear.

“No, they don’t not really, they’re just surprised-” Hunk tries to explain, tries to defend them, but even he has his doubts.

“So why aren’t you?!” Keith’s head snaps up, and the tears are back, dripping down a face twisted in pain.

“I was, at first. But you’ve been Galran this whole time, nothing’s changed. You’re still Keith. Besides, I can’t even imagine what you’ve been going through this whole time. It must’ve been hard, hiding who you are, and fighting other Galran.” Hunk smiles gently, and Keith kind of wants to hit him, kind of wants to run, kind of wants to be held again.

“… It wasn’t hard to fight other Galran.” He mutters, slumping back down, this time with his hands dangling between his legs, limp. Hunk's never seen him look so defeated.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hunk sits down on the bed beside Keith, resting his hand just close enough to touch.

“They… I… I was never one of them. I was smaller, and weaker, and I couldn’t just… _kill_ , like they could. Not even animals. Not even when they _beat_ me. I just… it felt _wrong_. These creatures had never done anything to hurt us, so why harm them? … I don’t know where it came from. You’d think, being raised among them, I’d be just like them.” He laughs, quiet and bitter, and Hunk wonders if the knot in his chest won't kill him.

“I don’t think you could ever be like them.”

“You don’t know me that well.”

“I know you well enough to know that however cold you act, you’re never cruel. Everything you do is for a reason, to do what you believe is best for Voltron. I know that, no matter what you are or where you come from; you, Keith, are not bad." Hunk gently bumps his shoulder, and Keith has to bite down on his lip hard to keep from sobbing again. Quiznak, when did he become such a _wimp_?

"You should get some sleep." Hunk suggests.

"I've been sleeping for a whole day."

"It's been a stressful hour and a half."

"You've got that right." Keith sighs heavily and rolls over so he's curled on his side on the bed, Hunk sat on the bed in front of him.

He should have known that Hunk, of all of them, would be the first to accept him, but after that incident with Shay and the Balmera...

"Move over." Hunk grunts as he lays back on the very edge of the tiny single bed.

"Wha- this bed isn't big enough for two people!" Keith cries, bolting upright. This was a mistake, as Hunk just takes up more of the bed until he's comfy before dragging Keith back down so he's tucked up between his side and the wall.

It's clear that fighting this arrangement will get him nowhere, but Keith has to wonder how Hunk knew he didn't want to be alone. He was getting control back; his Galra form has already been concealed, leaving him looking as he always does. His face shouldn't have shown anything.

Pretty soon, Hunk's snoring softly, big chest gently rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Keith watches him for a moment, making sure he's definitely asleep before snuggling closer to him, pressing his face right up against his shoulder, forehead just brushing his neck. In the morning, he'll say he did it in his sleep, or that Hunk was the one who pulled him in, but right now, he'll indulge.

Hunk cracks one eye open and smiles.


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to adjust to the revelation of Keith's identity. Some try harder than others

Over the next few days, Hunk refuses to leave Keith’s side, and Keith has never been more grateful to have someone hovering over him. He’s stayed in his room, mostly, sleeping or pretending to sleep, while Hunk tinkered with the spare food processor he brought up from storage.

After that first night, Hunk made a habit of sleeping with Keith curled into his side, and pretty soon when he spends the night in his own room, he spends hours tossing and turning, trying hard to sleep in a bed that was too large, too empty, too cold.

When Hunk was gone, Keith didn't sleep at all.

The day after he woke up, Shiro came to see him, armed with an apology and a warm hand on his shoulder. It's more effective than Keith would like to admit, and he wraps his arms around him on an impulse. He doesn't miss how Shiro tenses for a moment, but clearer than that is how he relaxes, holds him back.

The day after Shiro's visit, Pidge walks in like it's nothing, some wrecked device in one hand and her equipment in another. She moves Hunk's own project aside and sits herself down to work on it. When Hunk comes back from fixing something on the ship, he grouches at Pidge for potentially destroying his project, but a smile plays on the corner of his lips.

Allura sends food to his room, accompanied by the mice, but Coran and Lance keep well away. Once, Keith caught sight of Lance in the common area, but the moment his once-friend spotted him, he turned on his heel and walked out. This might've hurt before, but Hunk came up behind him and placed his hand in the middle of his back.

It's these touches that Keith takes the longest to get used to, and it's these touches that he comes to enjoy the most. Every time Hunk casually ruffles his hair as he wanders past where Keith sits on the couch, every time he tilts his chin up when Keith gets low, every time he does that... That thing, putting his hand on Keith's mid-back, it sends his heart racing and soothes him at the same time. It's a novel experience, and Keith relishes in it.

It's not long before he starts to return those touches with his own, not so little touches, tucking his chin over Hunk's shoulder to watch him cook, wrapping an arm over his chest on the now few times Hunk stays with him, one leg hooked around his, his arm cushioning Keith's head, wrapped together in a mimic of a lover's embrace.

Only as more time passes, and days turn to weeks, it starts to feel less like a mimic.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hunk asks from behind him, and Keith nearly jumps out of his skin. Who knew such a big guy could step so quietly?

"Nothing- uh- you need something?" He trips over his words, already starting to blush. What was he thinking about just now?!

"Nah, just thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Hunk." Keith smiles, and it's genuine, far from the way he used to humour him. Recently, everything he's been doing around Hunk has been genuine.

"But seriously, you looked pretty deep in thought there. Anything I can help with?" He rests his arms on the back of Keith's chair and leans over him so Keith has to tip his head back to see him, the top of his head pressed lightly against his chest. Hunk's eyes look really lovely in this light...

Wait, what?

"No, I don't think so. It's just a personal thing. Nothing to worry about." He sits up and away from Hunk, trying not to let him see how flushed he is.

"Okay. I'm here to talk if you need me though." Hunk groans slightly as he drops back into Keith's spare chair, stretching his arms before tucking them behind his head. Keith can't help but watch as his entire frame relaxes, every muscle slipping loose until he's practically melted into the chair.

"Tough day?"

"I had another fight with Lance."

This was becoming more and more common. Lance could, according to Shiro, see past the whole Galra thing, but he was having trouble with the deception thing. Keith could understand, but it still hurts. He likes Lance. At some point, he could have come to love him. Now...

He looks back at Hunk.

The name, however strange and outdated, does fit. For all his soft features, there's a warmth in them that gives everything around him a sort of glow. It attracts people to him, and keeps them close, keeps them safe. And that softness that's so warm and welcoming hides a strength. You can see it in his jaw, in his eyes, in his broad smile.

It takes a moment for him to register the near violent blush spreading across Hunk's cheeks, and a moment longer for him to realise he's been caught.

"Sorry, I, uh..." Keith's blushing now as well, even the tips of his ears burning red.

"No, it's fine, um... Thanks?" Hunk's smiling now, a warmth spreading across his chest. He's not used to being... Admired, with such focus.

"I..." Keith's mouth magically dries up, and he has to take a moment, uselessly wetting his lips before trying again.

"I haven't thanked you properly, for, uh, sticking with me, even though I'm a-" his throat closes up, and he can't say it.

"A Galra?" Hunk supplies, smiling gently, and Keith never knew the name of his species could be said with such kindness.

"... Yeah." He croaks, throat apparently intent on betraying him today.

"It's nothing you need to thank me for. You're part of this team, Keith, Galra or not." Hunk stands and stretches again, apparently getting up to leave, but Keith's not done. He's not great with this whole... Feelings thing, but Hunk needs to know how truly grateful he is, how much his kindness means to him. So he lurches up from his own seat and grabs his arm and pulls him back around to face him.

Hunk moves with it and turns to look at Keith in surprise, only to see the smaller man staring almost frantically up at him, and he can't move, eyes fixed on each other. Keith's fingers were tight on his sleeve, his body pressed close, and for what must be the thousandth time since they met, Hunk sees just how pretty he really is, even if his personal hygiene is the stuff of nightmares.

"Sorry, but you need to understand. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there for me. These past few weeks have been hard, without you, I... I don't think I would have made it through. _Thank you_ , Hunk." He puts as much emotion into it as possible, even as he blushes furiously.

Hunk can't speak, can't respond, so he does the only thing he can do. He gently rests his big hand on the top of Keith's head and smiles.

"You're welcome." He says finally.

That's how Shiro finds them a moment later, looking warmly at each other with blushes covering their cheeks, and he can't help but go a little red himself. He only came to tell them that dinner was ready, but now he feels like he intruded on an intimate moment. He coughs slightly to clear his throat, and Keith leaps away from Hunk, who seems content to stay where he is.

"I thought you two would want to know that dinner's ready. Are you eating up here or...?" Or will you finally come and eat with us? He leaves it unspoken. He doesn't want to pressure Keith to move at a speed he doesn't want to. Besides, however protective he feels of the boy, it's Hunk who's stepped into the role of his defender.

Hunk looks over at Keith.

"Think you're ready?" Is all he asks. Keith chews quietly on his lip. He knows neither Hunk nor Shiro would judge him if he decided to stay here, but how long could he keep hiding?

"... Gotta do it sometime, right? Like ripping off a plaster." He shrugs on his jacket and tries to look as ready as possible. The fear is worth it, to see such a look of pride on Shiro's face, and to get another of Hunk's smiles.

"Just like that." Shiro claps him on the shoulder and leads him out, Hunk taking up the rear.


	3. Settling Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Shiro and Hunk try to make things normal again, to varying degrees of success

Coran doesn't say anything when he spots Keith, but a scowl covers his face. Allura smiles warmly and Pidge waves wildly, grinning. Lance refuses to look up, and Keith's chest twinges, but he takes the empty space beside Pidge, with Shiro opposite him and Hunk on his free side.

"Space goo?" He raises an eyebrow at the green gloop on his plate.

"Hunk's been refusing to cook until Lance grows up." Pidge sighs. Apparently the divide caused by his sudden reveal is larger than Keith realised. His stomach twists, and his mouthful of goo catches. Lance slams his fist down on the table, but Shiro steps in before it can become yet another fight. 

"Lay off, Pidge. Let's just have a quiet meal for once." Shiro sighs, twisting his spoon around in the goo.

The silence is somehow worse. Usually Lance would talk ceaselessly, but now he just shovels down spoonful after spoonful of goo until his plate is empty. He silently picks it up and puts it aside to be washed, then stands and leaves, quickly followed by Coran. The relief their absence leaves behind makes everyone feel a little guilty, but for Hunk it's worth it to watch the tension bleed out of Keith's shoulders.

"So, Pidge, any new projects?" Keith asks tentatively, and Pidge launches into a long and complex explanation of her latest modifications to Green Lion, waving her spoon excitedly and almost splattering Allura with goo.

Dinner passes quickly after that, and Keith finds himself able to relax enough to stay even after he's finished. As he's getting ready to go back to his room with Hunk, Allura stops him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" She asks, and he nods. She leans back against the table, hands supporting her on the edge.

"I would like to apologise for Coran's behaviour. I have tried speaking with him, but he... Zarkon's betrayal hit us all hard. When he realised you were also a Galra, I believe he thought the same thing would happen again. But you are nothing like Zarkon. Soon he will realise this." She explains calmly.

"I get it, I do, it's just..." He rubs his upper arm and looks down to the side.

"Lonely? Yes. Though I suppose it's hard to feel lonely as you are now." She smiles cheekily, and Keith flushes.

"What? No, um, well, I guess..." He stutters, and she laughs, and it's the best thing. If Allura can see past it, Coran must eventually do the same, right?

~•~

Back in his room, Keith immediately flops down onto his bed.

"Tired?"

"That's the first time I've spoken to more than one person in weeks." He sighs, wriggling over so he's on the edge nearest the wall, and waiting for Hunk to join him. His friend chuckles and drops down with all his strength, sending Keith flying up and making the bed groan.

"Hunk!" He cries.

"Ahaha!" He roars with laughter, "your _face_!" He crows, clutching his stomach. Keith pouts, trying to think of some way of getting revenge. There's no way he can push Hunk off the bed, he's not strong enough. Instead, he throws himself on top of him so he's sprawled over him, arms and legs spread out across his large frame, chin resting on his chest.

" _Oof_!" Hunk grunts, still laughing. Keith was going to roll off again once his revenge was complete, but Hunk's belly is more comfortable than he'd like to admit, so he crosses his arms under his chin and closes his eyes, relaxing. He doesn't even jump when Hunk links has hands over his lower back to keep him gently in place.

He's slowly dosing off when something warm and soft presses against his forehead, and without thinking he nuzzles closer. A big hand comes up cupping the back of his head, the hand on his back moving to gently hook on his hip. With the gentle rhythm of Hunk's breaths, he falls deeply asleep.

Keith's so light that Hunk breathes easily even with him on top of him. Looking at his relaxed face, he can't resist the urge to just kiss his forehead. It's only a light one, but he still panics. What is he _doing_?! He should _not_ be doing this. Because there's no way for him to know whether he actually likes Keith or likes the way Keith's relying on him. And then there's the whole Keith being totally vulnerable thing. Even if he does like him, saying anything now would totally be taking advantage and he won't do that, that would be so, so, so _wrong_ -

Keith nuzzles closer.

Hunk turns beet red.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to indulge, just for a little while, and Keith is obviously enjoying the affection. That nuzzle was an "I'm okay" sign, right? When he moves his arms to hold Keith a little tighter, he gives this happy little sigh and Hunk's heart kicks into overdrive. Yeah, this is okay.

Just for a little while.


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little while has unforseen consequences, Lance gets over it and Keith isn't subtle

Just for a little while quickly becomes the whole night and most of the morning.

Hunk knows that he's had better sleeps in his life, but waking up to see Keith's peaceful face close to his comes pretty damn close to the top. He looks over and is surprised to see it's already 10:30 Earth Time.

For a moment, he lies there contemplating the best way to wake Keith up. Unable to come up with a good idea, he just blows softly on his face until he scrunches his face up and presses it down into his chest. Hunk grins.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." He says softly, and Keith makes this soft little sleepy sound and his eyes open slowly.

Keith swears he's never slept so deeply or woken up feeling so happy and rested. He usually wakes up feeling good when he sleeps with Hunk, but this is on a whole other level. His eyes meet Hunk's and he smiles sleepily without thinking, matching his friends grin.

"Good morning." He sighs, resting his head back down to doze.

"It's 10 man, you gotta get up soon." That's enough to make Keith shoot upright so he's straddling his stomach, hands planted on his chest.

" _10_?!" He yelps, and Hunk bursts out laughing. It doesn't last long; he soon notices the bright red flush on Keith's cheeks, and the intimate position they're in. Hunk's hands are even resting easily on his hips. Just a few inches lower and this could have caused... Problems.

"Uh..." They stare blankly at each other for a while, until the door beeps to signal its opening and Keith leaps off, crashing to the ground as the door slides open and Shiro steps through.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He frowns slightly, before grinning almost wickedly.

"I thought I'd let you know that breakfast is going to be gone soon. Also, Pidge has pictures." He tells them. Keith squawks in indignation as the door slides shut again.

"Man, Pidge must have been really convincing if Shiro's okay with that." Hunk observes casually, not worried in the least. He's pretty sure this isn't the only picture she has of them.

" _Pidge_!" Keith yells, running out of the room like his life depends on it, blushing so red it looks like his face could catch fire any moment. Hunk yawns easily and follows at a much more relaxed pace. When he makes it into the common area, Keith has Pidge cornered on the sofa, the girl kneeling with one leg hooked over the back, one arm flung out as far as it will go holding her camera, the other pushed at Keith's chest to keep him away. Keith has one knee on the sofa, the other foot planted firmly on the ground, both arms reaching around Pidge for the camera. Allura and Shiro are chuckling to the side like bemused parents. Lance and Coran aren't there, which doesn't surprise Hunk at all.

"Delete it!" Keith yells.

" _Never_!" Pidge cries, launching herself off the sofa and running about the room, Keith in hot pursuit. The scene has Hunk laughing hard enough for his belly to ache.

Lance silently comes up behind him, and out of the corner of his eye he sees him bite his lip.

"He's still Keith, right?" He asks softly.

"Yup." Hunk nods.

"... Take care of him for me, Hunk." He says, before stepping forwards and putting on a smile.

"Hey, Pidge is too short for this to be a fair fight!" He yells, "let's even the odds!" And with that he joins the fray.

"Oh _come on_!" Keith cries, "Hunk, help me out!"

"On it." Hunk grins, and intercepts Pidge easily, picking her up like she weighs nothing, then flips her so she's dangling upside down with her knees hooked over his arms.

"No fair!"

" _Yaah_!" Lance cries, and throws himself at Hunk, wrapping his arms around his neck and hooking his legs around his stomach as far as they will go. Keith takes this moment to steal the camera, serenaded by a dramatic 'noooo!'.

He opens the picture, then blushes pink.

"Okay, now I've _got_ to see this picture!" Lance declares, and climbs up Hunk's back until he's got his stomach over his shoulder, reaching out for Keith. Hunk takes a single step back, and Keith's out of reach.

"Quiznak! _Hunk_!"

"Deleted." Keith declares, and the other two groan. Lance jumps off of Hunks back, grumbling half-heartedly, and Hunk lays Pidge out gently on the floor. As the two slump away, thoroughly defeated, Hunk leans down so his head pokes over Keith's shoulder and whispers;

"Send me the picture too?" And Keith's ears turn red.

"How- how did-?"

"It doesn't take that long to delete a photo." He straightens up and strolls away, throwing an easy wink over his shoulder, leaving a flushed Keith behind him.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Hunk is usually attractive, this Keith knows, but a winking Hunk is on a whole other level. There was something seductive about it, yet also bright and charming. His heart flip-flops.

"Uh, sure." He says, even though Hunk is already gone, so secure in his belief that Keith will send him the photo.

Keith kind of wishes he had that kind of self-assurance.

Maybe if he did, he could have come clean sooner, been upfront from the beginning of this whole mess. Maybe if he had, Lance wouldn't have-

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

"Lance."

"I just- I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Hunk's right, Galra or whatever, you're still Keith. You still have that stupid mullet-"

"It's not-"

"Please, let me finish. I overreacted, and now I think I've lost you. So I just wanted to say, good luck. And I want to see that picture." Lance tells him, leaving Keith baffled. Good luck with what? And how does he know he kept the picture? What did he mean by lost him? Did Lance think-

"Wait, it's not like that!" He yells after him, but Lance is already gone. He's got totally the wrong idea, right?

Keith's not really so sure.

When he goes back to his room, Hunk's already there, back working on the spare food processor.

"I've managed to make a few modifications to the space goo." He says, hearing the door open.

"You made it taste any better?" Keith rests both hands on the back of Hunk's chair and leans to peer over the top of his head.

Instead of replying, Hunk takes a spoonful of the now slightly less fluorescent goo and raises it up towards Keith, leaning to the side slightly so he doesn't drip goo on his head. Keith leans forward and slurps the goo straight off the spoon.

It tastes... Slightly salty. Much better than the cardboard-like flavour from before.

"Better?" Hunk asks.

"Much." Keith nods.

"Good enough for seconds?" Hunk raises his eyebrows, a slightly sardonic twist to his lips. Keith rarely takes seconds of anything.

"Don't push it, big guy." He snorts, and Hunk laughs.

Keith sits down on his bed and watches Hunk work, as he's been doing so often recently. It's interesting, to see him so completely focused on something. Keith's pretty sure the red alert could go off and he'd work through it until he's reached a good point to leave it.

"You know, I think I might be able to change the texture of it slightly." Hunk tells him.

" _Really_?!" Keith's at his side again in seconds. What he wouldn't do to never have to choke down food the same texture as silly-putty ever again.

"Yeah. Not much, but like, to a mashed potato kind of texture." He says, still focused on the processor.

"So long as it's not goo." Keith's hanging over Hunk's shoulder, a little closer than is probably normal between friends, but he doesn't really mind, and Hunk doesn't seem to notice.

"If I can change the texture even a little bit, I might be able to do even more with it!" Hunk says excitedly, turning to look at Keith. The movement brings them nose to nose, eyes barely an inch apart, lips even closer.

Keith's eyes fly wide and he flushes crimson. Hunk blinks. When did Keith get so close? Their breaths brush over each others faces, the only movement in the room. They'll stay like this forever if one of them doesn't do something, so Hunk tilts his head and presses his forehead and nose completely against Keith's, settling for the next best thing to what he really wants to do.

His heart soars the moment he feels a gentle pressure back, and watches Keith's eyes flutter shut. He lets out a soft sigh that ghosts over Hunk's lips, and it's almost too much.

How can such a small movement kick Keith's brain into overdrive? Thoughts spin around and around in his head, ricocheting off his skull and rocketing through his consciousness. It would be enough to give him a headache, but the gentle press of Hunk's forehead against his own soothes any pain. It's stupid, it's totally illogical, but just being near Hunk makes him feel better.

Is this what Lance meant? But how could he know? Was it obvious? Why is he even thinking about Lance right now? Because he associates Lance with this feeling, this lightness? But he doesn't feel like that around Lance anymore. It's only Hunk who can-

Oh.

Oh no.

This is not good, this is _very_ not good.

He's in love with Hunk.


	5. Internal Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith acts, Hunk is conflicted

The realisation makes his eyes fly open wide again, staring at Hunks closed lids in near-panic.

He can't feel this way, right? Hunk trusts him enough to leave himself completely vulnerable, Keith can't betray him by thinking like this, by wanting to-

Wanting to-

 _Quiznak_!

"I can hear you thinking." Hunk murmurs, voice soft and slightly raspy, and Keith swallows hard. Oh boy, this is _so_ not good.

"I-" nope, his voice cracks and he clamps his jaw shut, squeezing his eyes closed and pressing his forehead tighter against Hunks to try to drown out his thoughts.

"Keith?" Hunks hand settles on the back of his neck, thumb brushing against the short hairs at his nape, and Keith has had it.

He takes Hunks face in both hands and just kisses him, a little hard, right on the lips.

When he pulls away, Hunk is staring at him wide eyed, lips slightly parted, and Keith kind of wants to kiss him again, but no, that wouldn't be fair, Hunk needs time to think.

"Something to think about." He declares, before turning on his heel and leaving the room like it's on fire.

Hunk stares after him, and after a moment raises his hand to feel his lips, still tingling from where Keith kissed him.

Keith kissed him.

 _Keith kissed him_.

Right on the _lips_.

He calls _that_ something to _think about_?!

Hunk leaps up from the chair and is halfway to the door when a thought strikes him.

What if Keith's just mistaking gratitude for attraction? Of course, he should trust Keith to understand his own emotions and things have been starting to settle down, especially now that Lance is treating him normally again, but that does little to soothe Hunk's anxiety. He's got to be careful.

He'd be lying if he said there isn't a little part of him that doesn't want to be careful, and Hunk hates himself a little bit for that.

Still, he can't bring himself to leave Keith's room just yet, instead sitting back in his chair and trying hard to sort out the mess in his head.

Keith was alone. Hunk stood by him. Keith isn't alone anymore. Keith kissed him.

When he looks at it like that, it seems fine, but he still feels... Off. There's this little nagging feeling at the back of his mind, this twist in his gut. Keith could still be vulnerable, and Hunk will not take advantage of that.

" _Argh_!" He groans and roughly runs his hands through his hair, fingers catching on his headband. Why is this so hard? There's only one thing for it.

He goes to find Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very long, sorry, but I liked where it ended. A quick thank you to everyone who's left a lovely comment or kudos, it would have been a lot harder to keep posting this if you hadn't!


	6. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro truly is Space Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, a lot has happened over the past few days, from coming back from a holiday to getting a puppy, which is all surprisingly exhausting. Thank you all for your lovely comments, and thank you especially to @bimmykimmy 's for your gorgeous comic! I'll post the link for it in the notes at the end

When Keith returns to his room, Hunk isn't there. He sighs heavily, that little bubble of hope in his chest popping softly. Trust him to chase away the one person who's stuck by him from the off.

He stands uselessly in the doorway, staring into the empty room and wishing Hunk's large form were still hunched over that small desk in the back, still littered with parts from the processor.

The room is too big now.

He'd hated it, before, finding it way too small compared to his hut, and he really, truly _loathed_ communal living, but now...

Well, let's just say he's gotten used to having Hunk being around him.

It still surprises him how a man as large as Hunk could have such an easy and calm presence. Despite them being in such close proximity, Keith never felt stifled by Hunk. Even as they lay side to side in his bed, the closeness had been a comfort more than a frustration.

Keith lays down in the middle of his bunk, flat on his back, staring up at the blank white ceiling. He could spread out now, if he wanted to, roll from one spot to another when he gets too hot, but it all seems so stupid now, pointless.

He huffs and rolls onto his side so he's facing the wall and tucks his legs in as far as they'll go, curling in on himself until he's little more than a red and white ball in the middle of the bed.

He doesn't move for what feels like hours, not even when the door whispers open and the bed dips. Something cool seeps through the fabric of his jacket and he knows it's Shiro.

"I think I messed up." Keith whispers, and for a moment he feels like crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shiro asks as gently as he can.

"I kissed Hunk."

"... Okay." Shiro says after a small pause. When Hunk had come into his room looking frantic, he never thought this would be the reason. Of course, he never did hear anything from Hunk. After about a minute just standing in the doorway, he'd turned on his heel and run out again.

"Now he's gone."

"He's still on the ship, Keith." He reminds him, trying hard to keep his tone sympathetic. For all his usual stoic demeanour, Keith is still a teenager, and teenagers do tend towards the dramatic in his experience.

"But he's not _here_." Keith insists.

"He's got a lot to think about."

"I know! But..." He bites his lip and looks away.

"You're scared." Shiro supplies.

"I am _not_ scared." He protests.

"Okay, you're not scared." Shiro shrugs and leans back. There's no use pushing with Keith, it's best for him to admit these things on his own.

"I'm just..." Shiro waits.

"Just..." Keith tries again, but he can't find the words.

"... I'm scared." It's so soft, Shiro can barely hear it.

"Do you know what my mother used to say, whenever I got scared?"

"What?" Keith asks, more than a little grumpily.

"Feel the fear, and do it anyway."

"That's stupid." He huffs.

"I live by it, Keith, and you know what? It _helps_. There's no way to stop being scared, it's what's kept us alive as a species, but some things have to be done. Don't let fear stop you from doing something that could bring you happiness, Keith."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" For some reason, that makes the corners of Shiro's mouth turn up in a barely perceptible smile.

"Don't you think it's worth a shot anyway? You're not alone, Keith. And Hunk won't abandon you, even if he _doesn't_ feel the same way." Shiro's right about that, and it makes Keith's chest feel both too full and too empty at the same time. He almost wishes he _could_ believe Hunk would abandon him; at least then he could be angry, hate him a little. But no, Hunk would be as kind and considerate as ever, probably even more so, and that makes it impossible to hate him.

"Do... Do you know where he is?" He asks tentatively. This has to be done, he knows it does, but...

"Can't say I know for sure, but I know he cooks when he's conflicted." Shiro suggests, shrugging slightly. 

"I'll try the kitchens then." Keith rolls over and stands with a sigh, then heads for the door. Just before he leaves, he pauses, one hand resting on the doorframe.

"Shiro? Thanks." He smiles, and Shiro feels the room light up.

"You're welcome, Keith." He smiles back. Hunk is one lucky guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link!   
> http://bimmykimmy.tumblr.com/post/148552786891/keiths-short-laugh-turns-into-a-sob-and-soon


	7. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran explains, Keith is in a rush, Hunk is distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not updating for like a month besides writing is hard, but it's here now! 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you all for your lovely comments! They always send me on a writing kick, this wouldn't have got this far without them!

In looking for Hunk, Keith somehow runs into Coran. They're stuck in the corridor together, face to face, and for a moment Keith feels sick. Coran won't even meet his eyes.

He's about to push past when Coran mutters something.

"I'm... Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Keith frowns slightly. He must have misheard.

"I must apologise to you, Keith, for my behaviour over these past few weeks." Coran straightens up and speaks clearly, his expression stiff. Allura must have put him up to this.

"I get it, Coran, you don't have to-" Keith tries to get this over with; he needs to find Hunk, but Coran speaks over him, clearly dead set on getting his words out in the open.

"I was, and still am, ashamed for my behaviour following the revelation of your identity. Anger was, as you say on Earth, a knee-jerk reaction to a shocking discovery. However, there is no excuse for my actions, nor for how long I have waited to clear the air. _I am sorry_ , Keith. It is not hatred for you that I feel, but shame towards myself. I just hope you can one day forgive me." After his short speech he bows low, and Keith stands in front of him, stunned. So Allura didn't force him...

"I... It might take a while, for things to be normal again, but I do forgive you, Coran. Please, stop bowing." He rests a hand on his shoulder, trying not to flush. It's weird, having such a distinguished person bow to him.

"I shall endeavour to regain your trust in every way I can." Coran informs him, before dropping into a smaller bow and continuing on past Keith.

For a moment, it's all he can do to just stand in the middle of the hallway, running over what just happened in his head. Is it... Is it over? Is everything okay now?

Almost. All that's left to do is talk to Hunk.

He hears a bang. Distant, echoing down the corridor, but definitely there. The only thing down this corridor is...

Keith takes off running.

 ~•~

How could he make such a _stupid_ mistake?

Hunk could almost hit something as he stares at the broken pieces of food processor scattered around the kitchen. He should have been more careful while he was making modifications, but his head's just so scrambled. He sighs heavily and loosens his jaw, nudging a shard of debris with his foot. Getting upset and throwing a tantrum won't solve anything.

Footsteps thunder down the hallway, and when he looks up, Keith is stood in the doorway having come to a quick stop, panting heavily, a purple flush to his skin.

" _What happened_?!" He cries, rushing in immediately to check on Hunk, hands fluttering over his chest, his neck, even cupping his cheeks for the briefest of seconds, giving Hunk a flash of memory of those slightly chapped lips on his.

"I was working on the food processor, and it kind of... exploded a little bit." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and tries not to watch as the light flickers over Keith until his skin is a light shade of violet, yellow eyes still wide and frightened, large ears pulled back tight against his skull.

"But you're alright? You look alright. Are you alright?" He's still frantic, even stepping back and running his eyes quickly up and down Hunk, watching for burns or blood or any hint at all that Hunk is anything less than completely unharmed.

"I'm fine, I got behind the counter before it blew. My knees are a little sore, but that's it." He assures him, and Keith's own knees nearly give out. He presses his head against Hunk's chest, curled over so he's tucked under his chin, and breathes out possibly the most relieved sigh of his life.

"You're okay?" He asks again, voice cracking a little.

"I'm okay." Hunk wraps his arms around Keith's mid-back and rests his chin a little more on the top of Keith's head.

"When I heard the explosion, I thought-" his throat tightens, and he clenches his jaw shut and holds Hunk closer, fingers clenching in the fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry." He responds, almost automatically.

"Don't be, I just... I don't want to lose you." Keith whispers, tears threatening on the edge of his vision. Hunk takes a deep breath, worry deep in the pit of his stomach. He has to tell Keith he's not alone, just in case that's all it is. He doesn't think he could cope if he lets himself fall any deeper, only for Keith to realise that it isn't Hunk he wants.

"The other's all understand now, and Coran will come around soon-" the words have to be forced out, but they grind to a halt as soon as Keith cuts him off, drawing back to stare up at him with furrowed brows.

"That's not what I mean! If that were it, things would have been fine a long time ago! But I'm not just mistaking relief for... For this! I know I'm not. _I love you_ , Hunk. Even when you snore, and hog the blankets, and insist on trying every single edible thing on every single planet we visit, _I love you_. I love sleeping beside you, and watching you breathe, I love the way you cook and the way you fix things even when they're not broken, _I love you_." It all comes out in a rush, the words falling from his lips in a cascade of pure, unfettered emotion, and the tears follow suit, running down his face and dripping into the collar of his shirt.

Hunk can only stare in complete shock, until the sight of Keith crying his eyes out in front of him finally registers and he kicks into overdrive.

"Oh no, no no no no no, don't cry Keith, come on." He wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close, cradling his face in both hands and gently brushing away the tears with his thumbs. Keith's hands come up to cup the back of his own, and he leans into Hunk's touch, still shaking with sobs. How many times has he cried since that mission? He should be ashamed, but Hunk's presence banishes even the smallest hint of negativity. That would fade with time, he knows, but that's okay. Because that time, and the time after, would be spent with Hunk, whether romantically or not.

The need to be held, properly, tightly, hits him like a freight train, and he crashes into Hunk, arms wrapping around his middle, fingers clenching hard in his shirt. He presses his face into Hunk's chest, worrying only briefly about the wet patch his tears are going to leave. How can he feel so vulnerable and so safe at the same time?

"You don't have to love me," he whispers finally, "just- hold me, please, just for a minute." Just until this passes. Soon, he'll feel like himself again, those barriers will come up and this small, desperate part of him will hide again under irritation and distance, but for now he wants to indulge it.

"You say that like not loving you is easy." Hunk whispers, and his voice cracks and Keith dares to hope, just for a moment, that maybe this isn't the end.

"It felt- wrong, like taking advantage, to love you when you were all vulnerable like that." That little ball of hope swells to fill his chest until he can't breathe. The only thing he can do is look up at Hunk, legs unsteady, eyes teary.

"But you- do you even have any idea how amazing you are? You're _amazing_ , Keith. Beyond amazing. You-" there's too much, even for Hunk. Too much raw emotion, swirling fast and chaotic in his chest, and Keith sees it. Their eyes meet and he can see it, he knows.

This is untouchable.

"You love me?" He whispers. As sure as he is, he wants to hear it.

"Yes." Hunk's lips barely move, the word is so much like a breath. Keith can feel it brush against his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

"Will you- will you kiss me?" Prove this is real, this is happening, he won't wake up and feel this hope ripped out.

The only answer is the gentlest pressure of Hunk's lips on his, so soft they're almost featherlike. 

Keith can't help his hands coming up to tangle in Hunk's hair, pulling him closer, increasing the pressure while this lips stay soft. 

It's when his own lips move that Hunk tries to grip Keith's hair and catches his ears, one thumb accidentally sticking right inside. Keith grumbles and pulls back, staring at him reproachfully. 

"Sorry." Hunk smiles and gently rubs his ears in further apology. _Quiznak_ , Keith would forgive anything if Hunk did that. He gives a soft, contented sigh and nuzzles closer. 

"You okay?" Hunk has to check. This is unchartered territory, and he doesn't want to do something wrong. 

"Mm. Yeah." Keith presses his head up against his neck, forcing his chin up and all Hunk can think is _cat_. So he scratches gently at the base of his skull and Keith _purrs_. 

Keith's eyes fly wide. Did he just-? He _did_! Oh christ, that's _mortifying_. 

"If you tell anyone-" the threat dies on his lips becauss Hunk doesn't even look smug - okay, maybe a _little_ smug - just... 

Fond. 

"Are you kidding? And have Lance pawing all over you, trying to make you-" 

"Don't say it!" 

"Don't say what, p-" 

"That!" 

"That?" Hunk gives him this crooked grin, and Keith smacks his chest. He tries to look indignant, but laughter is bubbling up inside him and he can't help giggling. 

"Oh man, you're killing me here." Hunk groans. Keith rocks up onto his tip toes and presses another kiss to Hunk's lips, and Hunk catches his waist in his hands and holds him there, supporting his weight easily even when Keith relaxes. 

This, he's sure, is the start of something great. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait!


End file.
